Darkness Unleashed, Shattered Illusions part II
by Tonks-is-cool
Summary: HBP chapter 1: Fudge talks to the muggle Prime Minister, about the chaos in the muggle world, like a bridge destroyed or people murdered. What drove Lord Voldemort to do that? Outtake from Rise of the Dark Angel, AU HBP Dark Harry fic, mostly in POV of LV


~*~ Darkness Unleashed ~*~

Shattered Illusions of Safety Part II.

Additional scenes to Rise of the Dark Angel

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author:** Tonks-is-cool **  
Time-frame:** End of July 1996, in the summer before Harry´s sixth year at Hogwarts. **  
Setting:** In HBP, first chapter, Fudge talks to the muggle Prime Minister and they mention the chaos in the muggle world, like a bridge destroyed and giant attacks against muggles. What drove Lord Voldemort to do that?  
Outtake from **Rise of the Dark Angel **by Mykkila09 and Tonks-is-cool, to provide background information on the chain of events mentioned in chapter 7a of RDA. Please remember, that RDA is a Dark!Harry AU fanfic and Pro-Dark-Side, Anti-Light-Side, not strictly canon! Any and all differences to OOP, HBP or DH are intentional.  
**Warning:** possible mentions of Adult Language, Violence, Torture, Blood, Character Deaths, Inferi and other nastiness. The Slash warning of RDA does _not_ apply for Shattered Illusions of Safety.  
**AN 1:** Before beginning, a thank-you shall be given to the famous hp-lexicon and hp wiki for their wonderful organization of everything HP-related.  
**AN 2**: I advise you, dear reader, to read RDA until chapter 6 and then Apprehension, SIOS I. first, before starting with Darkness Unleashed.

**February 2011, AN 3:** I am very sorry that I had no time to continue past this teaser chapter, but writing new chapters for RDA and SIOS III. had top priority. When I have time, I will type up my notes, don´t worry. I started to write this whole SIOS series because in HBP, first chapter, Fudge talks to the muggle Prime Minister and they mention the chaos in the muggle world, like a bridge destroyed and giant attacks against muggles. I always wondered: What drove Lord Voldemort to do that?

_Last time in Shattered Illusions of Safety I.:_

_Chapter 6: Where are they? Gone? Let this pernicious hour_  
_Stand aye accursed in the calendar!_

_Voldemort stuffed the false locket into his pocket and burned the piece of parchment._

_Now the Dark Lord´s prevailing emotion was fury and the desire to strike back: How dare they to attack him personally like this!_

_Today he discovered that Dumbledore was searching for his Horcruxes, daring to almost waltz into the Gaunt cottage trying to steal the ring, and on top of that a supposedly loyal follower had betrayed him; one of his precious Horcruxes was missing, maybe even destroyed._

_He would show the wizarding world, Cornelius Fudge and especially Albus Dumbledore that he was back in full power indeed._

_And he would search for His Locket. Whoever stole it would pay dearly._

_Darkness shall be unleashed upon the UK._

~...~

With a quick flick of his wand, Voldemort levitated the fresh corpse into the black lake with a splash. At once, several Inferi shot to that spot, pulling the dead muggle girl down into the murky depths.

When he had prepared the cave as a storage area for an army of Inferi, about forty years ago, he had cursed the water. Any dead or alive human body that was pulled down and remained immersed in the lake during the next night would not rot, but change into another Inferius.

The dark wizard boarded the tiny boot, which started to move at once back towards the outer wall of the cave. This gave him a few minutes to plan his counter strikes.

He wanted to strike terror into the heart of every human in Britain, to shake up Dumbledore, frighten the stupid light wizards into a panic and Cornelius Fudge into stepping down. A week ago, he had sent Fudge a missive, threatening a mass muggle killing if he did not step down and make room for electing a new Minister of Magic that had the approval of the dark side. Of course, Fudge had refused, or rather, not answered at all. The fool. To hide and sit the crisis out would not help him.

A sinister smile stretched Voldemort´s lips, he began listing possible targets and missions in his mind. He would write again to Cornelius this afternoon, giving him time until midnight to step down. Then he would simply accelerate some missions that he had planned for later in the year, and add a touch more drama and angst. The burning rage and fear over the loss of his locket had turned to cold, calculating fury.

The little boat had reached the shore and Voldemort stepped on the ledge. He tapped the chain with his wand, which caused the boat to sink below the surface again and the chain to vanish into thin air. Before leaving the area of the cave for now, he decided to search for the locket outside, just to make sure. Because of the Anti-Apparation and Disapparation wards around the cavern, anybody except Voldemort himself had to swim through the half submerged tunnel to the sea outside until he reached one of the boulders below the cliff.

There was the possibility that Black´s accomplice had drowned on his way out. The locket could be lying together with the skeleton in the sea, at the bottom of the cliff. Voldemort was aware that the currents along the shoreline were strong and could have carried a drowned body miles away.

He Apparated to a large rock in the sea, about one hundred meters from the foot of the cliff. The wind had picked up again, large waves crashed against the rock, the cold spray drenching the Dark Lord. He cast an Impertuable charm on his clothes, followed by a drying and warming charm. Much better.

"Accio Slytherins Locket!" he called, while casting in a half circle towards the cliffs, putting all of his willpower into the summoning charm. His magic swirled and danced around him.

He was sure his magic was powerful enough to summon the locket to him, even if it should lay ten miles away underwater and buried beneath a ton of sand and gravel.

Nothing happened, so Slytherin´s locket was truly lost.

Admitting temporary defeat to himself, he decided to Apparate back to Malfoy Manor. It was high time to have a discussion with Lucius about the diary, do a bit of research, and finalize his plans. He would summon the team leaders for their briefing. After that, he planned to have some fun all by himself; well it certainly did him no good to sit behind his desk all the time, shuffling reports like a Ministry drone. He needed some real action this evening!

TBC.

_**AN 4**__: The spells in my stories are either spells used in the official HP books, films or games according to the hp-lexicon and hp-Wiki or are made up by me. If the Latin isn´t perfect, it is all my fault, I used an online translator. If someone knows better, please tell me in a PM. Thank you!_


End file.
